I Want Him and You Want Him? Deal
by XxNYCgirlxX
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Rima Mashiro realize something that They wouldn't have ever imagine. They like each other's boyfriends. What happens when they both know each others secret. Rated T just in Case. Amuto AND Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1- Me and Him

I've been feeling strange around him,since that summer party, everything's changed. i know this is wrong but I can't stop the feeling I... _Like him._ Yes, that's right. I, Hinamori Amu, is inlove with Tsukoyomi Ikuto. But I can't have him because 1) I'm going out with Nagihiko Fujisaki and 2) Because he's dating my best friend, Rima Mashiro.

I know, I know. But I seriously can't help but admire him from a far and hide my blush when ever he says 'hey' or 'hi'. I JUST CAN'T FIGHT THE URGE TO LIKE HIM!

* * *

I walk down the halls, hand in hand with my boyfriend, Nagihiko Fujisaki. I turn my 'Cool&Spicy' mood on, we walk up to Rima and-Ik-Ikuto. See! I even stutter just thinking of his freaking name. I smile brightly at them and look away before I start to blush like crazy. "Hey Amu. Yo Nagi" Ikuto says coolly as he wraps his arm around Rima. I secretly cruse her in my head.

"Hello Ikuto ... Hey Rima" I say as I glare at Rima behind my smile, I know I shouldn't be hating on her. But, you know, I'm jealous so it's natural.

"Good Morning Rima and Ikuto." Nagi greets them, oh so politely.

"Hey Amu, Hi Nagihiko" Rima says, I look at her. Why'd she turn red? Probably because Ikuto just hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. I growl silently. I then realize that Nagi has his arms around me and interlocking his hands with my mine and kissed my cheek. I blush. How will I do this?

* * *

I hate my Life. Why do i have to like _him_? That purple-head freak. I've been feeling quite giddy and happy around him. It was only when I told my Mother, That I knew I was in Love with That Purple head. Yes, I, Mashiro Rima, is in Love with Fujisaki Nagihiko. But two things stand in my way. 1) He's My best friends Boyfriend, Amu Hinamori and 2) I have a boyfriend, Ikuto Tsukoyomi.

This is so totally wrong but I can't help myself. It's like he just seems to sparkle whenever I look at him. Even if he is sad. I need help. I need to go to Rehab. Okay, maybe the last one was too far but, I need help. _Fast._

* * *

I closed my locker door to see Ikuto.

"Good Morning Mr Black Cat." I tease.

He just smirks. "Good Morning Chibi" I roll my eyes at his comment and just punch him lightly on the arm.

I look away from Mr Black Cat and see Amu and Nagi coming our way, holding hands. I feel a ping of jealousy enter in. I growl mentally and I secretly aim a smile at Nagi, and hope no one saw anything. I stare at Amu who smiled for like 4 seconds until she looked away. "Hey Amu. Yo Nagi" Ikuto said as his usual does and wraps is around me.

"Hello Ikuto ... Hey Rima" Amu says as she smiles. I stop and think why she took a pause to finally greet me, but I shrug it off.

"Good Morning Rima and Ikuto" Nagi greets us.I mentally scream inside my head and greet them back

"Hey Amu, Hi Nagi" I blush a bit as he smiles at me. Amu gave me a weird look but shrugged it off when Ikuto hugged me from behind and rested is head on my shoulder. Thank Goodness Ikuto did that because, I think I was blushing. I look up to see Nagi hug Amu and locked there hands together shortly before he kissed her cheek. I glare at her behind my smile. How will I do this?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review if you can :D**


	2. Chapter 2- How it all started

Ok, you maybe wondering. If I like Ikuto, then why am I dating Nagihiko. So It started I think about a Month or so. I was at a Party- Utau's Party, and we all know that her parties are _pretty_ wild. So basically, long story short, I liked him ever since. Of course it took me at _least 1 _week.

**A month or so ago**

I walk in the House and hear some of her songs from her new album. I laugh at the fact that she plays her music in her _own _party. " Amu-koi! " I look to my left to see Nagi. A smile broke across my face and I walk towards him to hug him and kiss his cheek.

" Hey Nagi-koi, have you seen Rima?" I ask as we move out of people's way and travel to the living room. He just shrugs, I sigh. She should be here already. I mean seriously? Her Boyfriend's sister and friends are having a Party and she's late? I roll my eyes. Maybe because she's still finishing her english project that's due on _Monday_. _Next Monday_.

"Wanna Drink?" Nagi asks as I sit down on the black leather couch, I nod and just lay back. I check my phone and check the time _6:43_. "HEY AMU! COME DANCE WITH ME!" my head shot straight up to see Yaya. She wore a white blouse and a pink fluff skirt with knee high converse. I giggle and walk up to the 'sugar baby.' My red and black worn-ish style top suited the dark space with red, blue, green, yellow lights flash in the air and for my black skinny jeans and my red high cats; I guess they just fitted in.

"Amu-chi! Yaya's so so so glad you came! Utau-tan disappeared to get some more drinks and Yaya got lonely!" She pouted causing me to laugh lightly. My eyes then look at where I was before to see Nagihiko walking towards it. " I'll be back in a sec, ok?" with that I rush to the couch as Nagi walks towards me with the red traditional party cup.

"There you are Amu-chan" he says as he hands the drink to me, I take in gently from his hands and take a sip.

**OxOxO**

I look around bobbing my head. I check the time 8:01. I sigh. WHERE THE HELL IS RIMA?! Just then I fell a hand touch my shoulder, I hit them on the stomach and hear a loud cry of pain. "AHH"

I turn around to see Nagihiko crouched down with a hand on his stomach. "S-Sorry Nagi!" I say frantically. He just chuckles while ignoring the pain and says

"I-It's okay A-a-Amu-chan" and gives me a weak smile. I just sweat-drop awkwardly.

"Maybe you should sit?" I suggest, but he just waves his hand and shakes his head.

"Amu-chan, I need to go to a formal family dinner thing. so I have to go home, re-dress myself for a formal party. Sorry Amu-chan but I have to go now. Just get Ikuto to drop you off okay?" He says, I frown but shake it off and kiss him.

"Okay" and with that he leaves me. DAMN I FEEL LONELY. Well, there is Yaya...

"YO STRAWBERRY!" I turn around to see Ikuto approaching me.

"Hey Ikuto, don't call me that" I say with a sharp edge and glare at him jokingly. He just chuckles and says

"Alright _Strawberry_." I growl silently. Is he deaf? "I was wondering where my little Chibi Devil is. Do you know where she is?"

"No, actually, I haven't seen her in the party." I reply, he just frowns and puts his arm on my shoulder. I blush- wait?! WHAT?! WHY AM I BLUSHING?!**  
**

"Alright. Nagi told me to drop you of home when you feel like going home." He says as he lets go

"Y-Yeah. C-can I go h-h-home" I answer, why the hell am I stuttering? He gives me smirk, and grabs my wrist and exit the house. I put my hand on my cheek- My cheeks are getting hot. WTF?!

"Alright Strawberry, get in and show me where you live" He says as he enters the car,

"Don't call me that Ikuto!" I snap back, he just chuckles. "What ever you say _Strawberry_" I roll my eyes as he starts driving.

"Keep going straight, turn left, go~ keep going straight. NO BAKA! I SAID STRAIGHT!" I yell, Great. We're in the Monster's street.

" Alright, alright. What every Strawberry says " He turns back and keeps going straight.

"Now~~~ STOP!" I order. He obeys me and stops the car in front of my house.

"See ya on Monday Strawberry" He gives me a wink and drives off. I stomp my foot and enter my house.

"Onne-san! Are you okay?" My little sister says as she climbs on me. I give her a confused look and look at the mirror in the living room. Oh my God. My face is deep red. WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

I know it's a bit much to take in, you know the whole; Me-liking-Nagi-but-dating-Ikuto. It started about 2 months ago when I had a Formal Family Dinner with the _Fujisakis._ I was actually suppose to be in Utau's Party like Nagifreko did but I had to prepare and shizz, because-. You know what, I'll just tell you what happened. Every single detail...-ish.

**2 Months ago**

After I took a shower, I dry up and took through my wardrobe. Hm, Purple or Pink? Nah. After about 20 minutes of trying to an outfit I finally decide on an orange Blouse that had a bow in the middle on the collar and Black skinny jeans.

Once I did so touch up with my Make-up, I rush down stairs and put on my black flats. Just as I was about to open the door my Dad called me out, oh gosh. He's wearing his causal work clothes except that he only wore them in 'special' events.

"Rima, where are you going?" I stare at him with my purse peeking from my back

"I'm going to the Party... Utau's one" I say as I turn my back to him and open the door, then a new voice spoke

"Honey, did you forget? We're having a formal Dinner tonight. I don't want you going to a Party now. Go back up stairs and get changed into the outfit, I left on your bed." My mother pleaded. I turned around again to see my mother in a white long sleeve blouse and in a Black tight work skirt. This is not Good then.

"But-But- I never agreed to this" I say in defense, my father just shook his head as my mother gave me a warning look to go up stairs. Oh my god, I bet you she's on her period. After about 5 minutes of having a 'staring competition' with my mother, I obey her and rush up my room. I can see where I got my glares and 'looks' from.

As I walked in my eyes looked in horrid, it was a... Dress. I mean, I'm fine with dresses, but this. No. It was a Peter Pan Collar dress, with the collar being white and the dress being baby blue with the top with ruffles and the bottle looking like a matching skirt. It was so... innocent. And by that I don't men that I wear slutty dresses, it's just that I haven't Worn one of my 'mom''s dresses since I have 11.

I choke in my words and hurry to put in on. Since I decide to wear natural make-up today, I kept it on. I made my way to the door and tripped on a pair on baby blue Stilettos with a bow at the back, the same color as the dress. I grunt and walk down the stairs wearing the dress and shoe.

"Happy?" I say as I walk into the living room. My mother smiled as my Father just gave a thumps up.

"Honey, you look wonderfu-" My mother got cut of my the loud Beep the oven made. She just smiled and headed to the Kitchen saying

"The Beef Wellington is ready! I'll let that cool down." I slowly sit on the chair next to the piano.

"Oh Honey! Could you help me make entree?" I calm obey her and stalk her into the kitchen.

**OxOxO**

Once We finished the Entree, my mother told me to prepare the table. "Rima, add three more place mats and plates. Some people are joining us" My father informed me. I hesitantly obey and take out an extra.

After preparing the table I sat down on the couch and grabbed the Gag Manga that my Father was reading. LATEST ADDITION! I check the time 8:20. And then as if on cue, the door bell rang.

"Honey, can you please answer that?" I hear my mother say as she skips out of the kitchen. I grumble quietly, but my father just gestures a smile to me. I roll my eyes and smile at him, I keep the smile on as I open the door. No way.

"Ah, Hello there Rima. Where is your Mother and Father?" A lady in a Pink and Yellow kimono and Purple hair tied into a FABULOUS bun. I nod and look at my mother sending her a look: come-here.

"Mizuki Fujisaki! Nice to meet you. My name is Riya." My mother says greeting the Lady, and then my Father joined in.

"Ae, Jauki. Long time no see, come in" As soon as my father said that, they came in... And then _he_ came in.

"Uh, Mama." I cough out, Nagihiko mouths me a '_thank you_' because lets face it, I just saved our sorry asses.

"Oh. Rima, this is Mizuki and Jauki Fujisaki. And there son Nagihiko Fujisaki." My Mother says

"Nagihiko. This is Riya and Rio Mashiro. And there daughter Rima." Jauki says. He wore a black suit. Men in Black, hehehe. And then I looked at Nagihiko and looked at him closely. He just wore black skinny jeans with a white shirt and a red flannel. _He doesn't look formal,_ I scoff to myself and guide them to the dinning room.

**OxOxO**

The dinner was.. uh! I sat across Nagihiko and had to put up with our parents giggling and laughing... LOUDLY! I swear I was about to stuff the vanilla ice cream in my ears. Once I finally finished my 'dinner', Nagihiko finished his too so me escaped our parents.

"Nice room Rima-chan" He chuckled as he held my orange teddy bear. He chuckled not because I still had a teddy bear but because instead of it saying 'hug me' in the heart it held but it said 'F[ censored ] off', because I tor it off.

"Oh Rima-chan! Don't you look like a beauty here!" I turn to where his voice was heading. It was a picture of me in my Clown costume when I was 5 and making a funny face. I blush wildly. " Rima-chan, I've never seen you smile... in a _long _time. " I look away from him knowing my face would be the same color as the pinkest Sakura flower.

I then remember all the fighting... I crumble to the ground. I hold my hands to my face to block the tears. Then I feel weight on my back.

"Rima-chan... It's okay. Aren't they okay now? You should be happy for _now_." His voice echoed in my ears, I get up and look at him. My eyes red from tears and my face... Pink... WAIT?! WHAT?!

"Yeah.. I just. I can't forget those painful years I went through." I answer and look at him, and then he cupped my face and putted me in closer.

"No, don't Cry." He says as a tear rolls down my cheek. " Tears don't suit you. " He wipes off the tear from my cheek. "What does suit you is a _smile_" and with that he let go of my face. I feel a smile paint it's self on my face and my cheeks heat up.

I giggle and he just smirks, "See, they suit you."

"NAGIHIKO! TIME TO GO!" I hear Nagihiko's dad yell. I stare at Nagihiko who looks at the photo one more time.

"Hey, do me a favor will ya?" I look at him as he opens the door to exit. " Smile more for me " and with that he closed the door leaving me to stand there.. Dumbfounded. I put my hand to my cheek. It's warm. I feel my forehead, do I have a fever? But,it isn't hot. _No. No. No._

* * *

**YAY! I post this on Christmas! I actually really wanted to do a special, but I can't... sorry. Okay. I can't be bothered re-reading it now because it's mid-night and I want my presents now. JKS! HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**Reviews if you can guys :D**


	3. Chapter 3-Chirstmas

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Even if this doesn't get published on Christmas, I wrote it on Christmas!**

* * *

My fingers freeze in the cold air. I then hear a loud scream. Yup, it's Christmas Morning. I rush hurriedly downstairs, still in my PJ's.

"Good Morning Amu-chan. Let's eat Breakfast now." My mother says as I make my way to the Table. It was pancakes with some chocolate Sauce and Maple syrup, and special waffles. I smile widely, YUM! We pray and then I dig into my pancakes and waffles.

Once we all Finished we hang around the Christmas tree. Ami's energy made me more eager to find out my present. Then I have to go to a Christmas Party at Rima's House and meet up with Everyone and exchange our gifts for Secret Santa. I got _Ikuto_. THE IRONY AND THE CLICHE.

"Okay, Mama got Ami this one" She gave it to my little sister who opened it- complimented with the flashes from the camera from my Dad. It was a new pink Mic. Her eyes filled with glitter and sparkled.

"THANK YOU MAMA!" She said

"Ami-chan! Papa got you something too" He gave her a small box. Ami opened and literally screamed, it was tickets to Utau's concert. I smile, eh, I can get free tickets. Oh well.

"Okay Ami. Open it" I gave her my present. She gently opened the small box gently. It was a necklace with a music note pendent.

"THANK YOU PAPA! THANK YOU ONNE-SAN!" She says as she starts singing.

"Ahh, Amu-chan. This is from me and your papa _and _Ami" She hands me a box carefully wrapped. NO WAY! It an Itunes card! 3,000 yen!

"Oh, Amu. There's something else." My papa said. I look at him and reach down the box. I feel...

OMG! 35,000 yen!

"THANK YOU!" I thank them. I really am thankful.

* * *

I woke. IT'S SO FREAKING COLD! I rub my eyes and make my way downstairs, and to my surprise My Mother and Father we're there.

"Come on Rima! We want you to open your present and we'll go out for breakfast" My mother said Happily. I smile and hug them both.

I open the orange and yellow box. OMG! OMG! OMG! MY MOTHER AND FATHER GOT ME THE LATEST GAG MANGAS ( Get the latest issue ) FOR A YEAR SUPPLY!

"THANK YOU MAMA! THANK YOU PAPA! I LOVE IT!" I say as I hug them again. They smile brightly and just hug me back.

"Rima, there's something else in the box too. We want you to wear it for our breakfast outing" My father says. I pull back and search for it.

It was a Peter Pan collar Dress- BUT! It wasn't Formal at all! It was a casual Pistachio colored dress with a simple doll like style- with a hint of skater in it. My eyes glitter. It was such a beautiful dress.

"Mama, Papa. I love it!" They both smile as I run to the nearest bath room.

When I finished putting it on, I remember something. I have prepare the Christmas Party later, and I _have _to go because I have a Secret Santa. And He's.. _Nagihiko_. Ohh, gees. The Cliche-ness is killing me. I shake my head, why am I worrying?

_Maybe because you like him and you're scared he won't like it?_ I shake my head again.

"MAMA!PAPA! Let's go"

**OxOxO**

I hear a loud knock and open the door. "RIMA!" Amu squeals and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey Amu. Oh, that must be you Secret Santa's gift." I say welcoming her in my house.

"Hello Rima-chan" I hear a familiar voice, Oh _him_.

"Hey. Nagihiko." I say taking pauses! RIMA CONTROL YOURSELF! I mentally scream in my ears. He slides in quickly, escaping the cold hard breeze from the winter's blow. They shove their coats on the coat hangers, put there gifts under the tree and sit down on the couch.

I frown as I see him put an arm around Amu. "Aww Rima-chan! Didn't I tell you to stop frowning?" He says as he notices my frown. I hiss at him. But all I literally wanted to do was slap Amu. I know that's terrible, but hey. I'm in Jealous mood.

"Hey guys, I'l get you some drinks and cookies. Feel free to pug your music in the Ipod or Iphone music player." I say as I head for the kitchen. Oh my God, HURRY UP YOU OTHERS!

**OxOxO**

As usual, Ikuto came last. "You're _Late._" I point out.

"Ohh, you got some fierce tone there little Chibi Devil. And I love it" He says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I blush slightly and guide them to the living room and put his gift away under the tree.

"So now that everyone's here. Let's sing!" Utau suggested, everyone groaned but with a devilous glint in her eyes; everyone just laughed nervously and agreed. "Who's first?" She said after the nervous laugh party.

"ME!" All heads turn to Yaya who hopped Happily to the Karaoke Machine.

**The Real Sugar Baby**

I face palm, she's gonna nail this song with out a doubt.

_All right. Test, test, test, test!_  
_Hello? Are we ready to go here?_

_Ehum, may I have your attention, please?_

This is gonna be a long 1 minute and fifty-nine seconds. I look around to everyone who tried to muffle their laughter, and then I met his eyes. He gave me a smile when he caught my attention, and then I looked away. I bet ya I'm blushing.

* * *

After Utau's AMAZING singing, we all quit. "Look, Utau. You're really good! Everyone's sang and no one can beat you." Kukai said as he tried to convince his girlfriend that no one wants another round.

"No, Amu and Rima haven't sang. _Yet._" Rima and I stare at each other. I shake my head and wave my arms in front of me.

"N-N-No! You g-g-guys know I can't s-s-sing! _But,_ Rima can." I give a wicked grin as she sends me a death glare. Pay back for making me make up a reason for why both of us were late On the _last_ day of school

"Yeah. We know" Kukai chuckles and then soon receiving a smack on the arm by Utau. But Ikuto kept snicker. SMACK! another hit, but this time, it was from Rima.

"Guys! If Amu-koi doesn't want to do it, don't let her do it." And with that Everyone took a step back and gulped, because he gave that smile... That smile just before he put Kukai and Tadase in the skirts. Oh wait all expect Rima.

"We should give her a _try_." She spat back. OH SH*T!

"This is gonna be interesting, isn't it. _Strawberry_." I blush at the thought that he still calls me Strawberry. i nod and watch the fight.

After 7 minutes of intense fighting, I finally picked up the mic, choose a song and sang it.

**7 things I hate about you.**

_I probably Shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

Once i finished I gave Rima and Nagi a look. "No more fighting." I order them, Nagi eases but Rima just scowls and cuddles in with Ikuto. B*tch, I'm a terrible friend- sweat-drop.

"Rima, it's _your_ turn now" Nagihiko says handing her the mic. She just smirks. "Fine then, _Na-gi-hi-ko"_

**Winter Song.**

_This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon,  
it rolls in from the sea_

When she ended it, everyone's jaw dropped. She gave a wink at Nagi, " _Done_ " and with that she sits down and says

" Okay, let's open our Secret Santa presents! "

* * *

We sat in a semi-circle around the tree and we all changed gifts

Kukai-Kairi

Kairi-Utau

Tadase-Yaya

Yaya-Kukai

Utau-Tadase

Ikuto-Amu

Amu-Ikuto

Me-Nagihiko

Nagihiko-Me.

Kukai gave Kairi a fake samurai sword and 1,000 yen. "Hehehe, sorry. I didn't know what to get you" Kukai sweat-dropped but Kairi played a long.

"ADDRESS ME BY SAMURAI KAIRI!" we all give out a little laugh.

Kairi got Utau a shirt that said ' Music is my Best friend ' and 5 dresses. " HOLY F[censored ]ING GOD! _Samurai Kairi_! I LOVE THEM!" She says as she pulls him into a really tight hug. "How did you know?!" She squealed. Gosh, I feel sorry for him.

"Well, my sister _is_ your manger" He responded.

Tadase gave Yaya 5 lip gloss that were all shaped like Candy and 3 packets of her favorite Candy. Yaya's eyes lit up. "THANK YOU TADASE-KUN! YAYA LOVES LOVES LOVES IT!" And then Tadase got pulled in to a really tight hug that we had to pull Yaya of him because his face was turning Purple.

" Well, I-thought you-might just -like it " He said as he was gasping for air.

Yaya got Kukai him a new sport bag which was black with Blue and Green strips on it. "Aww Yu-Yaya-chan! Thank you, you know that my brothers already wrecked my old one. Thanks" They Hug, thank goodness Kukai's strong enough that we didn't need to pull Yaya Away.

Utau got Tadase a puppy! "Utau-neechan...THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL PUPPY!" He got the puppy and started to play with it. IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE! Utau just shrugged it off. I just gave her how-can-you-just-shrug-it-off look.

Ikuto got Amu Strawberry clips and a Strawberry note book. Oh my god! I laughed so hard. "IKUTO!" And then Ikuto got a lecture and all of us started to snicker. But at the end Amu actually ended up giving Ikuto his present which was a new Nintendo. "Thanks Amu." He puts his arm on her shoulder and let's go, Amu just smiles and looks away before leaning against Nagihiko. and then, PING! Jealous mood. _Again._

Nagihiko looked at me with a is-it-safe? look. I roll my eyes and nod, he just takes the present and unwraps it. It was new blue headphones and a traditional Japanese Dance Mask. His face just stared at the two things laying before him.

"Look, sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I couldn't get you anything special because my mama and papa don't have enough money so i used up all my savings to get you the headphone and that rare Mask." I say as hang my head in shame. Great, he doesn't like it.

"No, No, Rima. I like it, it's just that I didn't think that anyone would get me the mask." He says and gives me a hug of appreciation. I blush and just smile.

He gave me a box wrapped in orange, yellow, white and red. I open it up. NO FREAKING WAY! I was just going to buy this tomorrow- with the help of my parents, since I didn't have anymore money. It was the Volume That I didn't have in my collectors Manga series. "THANK YOU!" I partially screech, everyone smiled while Tadase's puppy just barked happily.

Thank you, _ Nagihiko_.

* * *

**I know it ain't Christmas no more but hey! I actually wrote this for Christmas! Hope you like it :D**


	4. Chapter 4- New Year and New Discoveries

**+New Year Special?!**

* * *

I wake up to the buzzing sound from my phone. I grunt and grab my phone

_Coming to the New Years Party at my House at midnight? Come around 10? Ikuto, Rima and the group'll be there._

Oh right, it's New years Eve. I rub my eyes, leave the message as read and walk into the bathroom to take a warm shower. Gosh, Jack Frost just _had_ To have a fight and make it even more colder. After the very warm shower, I hurry to get dressed in a white long sleeve, blue jeans and my blue sweater. I feel _a lot _warmer now.

_I'll be there!_

I text back Nagihiko. I put on the strawberry clips, grab my phone and run downstairs. "What's for Breakfast?" I ask my mother, she just turns around and shakes her head.

"Get some cereal. I need to go get Ami ready, she's going to her friend's house today." She answers me and goes upstairs, I pout and just grab the cereal and milk. I pour in the cereal and milk into my bowl and dig in. God, I swear, I eat like a pig.

_Going to your house right now_

I text Rima. I gulp down the cereal and milk. "MAMA! I'LL BE AT RIMA'S!" I inform her, grab my bag, coat, phone and rushed out of my house.

* * *

I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL JACK FREAKING FROST! It's so cold! I shake my head, get up you lazy bum! My feet obey my thoughts and walk over to the shower with my body limping along. After a warm hot shower I get changed into my white long sleeve and put on my sleeveless dress with a turtle neck over it and some black tights. _BUZZ BUZZ _

I check my phone-

_R u going to Nagi's New Years Party at his house at midnight? Come around 10! Amu and I and the gang will be there! _

I roll my eyes and reply

_*Are and *You! Check your grammar Hello Kitty! And yeah, I'll be there. Pick at 10 please?_

I run down stairs and and enter the kitchen. I take out two pieces of bread and put it on the toaster.

_Okay, Pick up at 10_

I grab a glass and pour some milk in it. TOAST IS READY! I grab out and put them on a plate and spread butter on them. _BUZZ BUZZ! _

_Going to your house right now_

Oh right, Amu's coming over. I quickly eat and drink up and start to tidy up the mess I made last night trying to find my Gag Manga. After about 10 minutes of running around a knock on the door was heard. _Amu_. I open the door quickly and let it my frozen friend in.

"OH GOD THAT FEELS SO FREAKING GOOD!" She screamed as she entered in. I snicker at the thought of the 'strawberry' clips on her hair.

* * *

Rima and I finally decided to get ready at 9 because Ik-Iku-Ikuto. AHH FREAKING HELL! I'M DOING IT AGAIN! Okay, because _he_ was gonna pick us up at 10 and we needed to get ready. "RIMA STAY STILL!" I scream as I try to get her monstrous hair straight.

"I CAN'T! I"M TRYING TO FIX YOUR DRESS!" She snaps back. I just shake my head and keep going. Thankfully only had to do 1 last piece. Thanks to Rima for letting me know that her hair took 1 hour to get straighten. "Rima, I'm done." I note her, she turns around and smiles.

"I'm done with yours' too!" She squeals, she hands me my Black ruffle strap less dress. Perfect! " Amu, honey. Keep your hair in a messy bun! You'll rock the look more!" She suggested. I look at the dress that hung on a hanger, it was Light Blue and White Strapless dress with a skater look to it. Top was White and the bottom was Light blue, but both were decorated in White and Light Blue Dok'a'Dots.

"Rima, try on your dress, I'll do your hair after." I say kindly handing her the dress. She smiled and took it before disappearing in the bathroom. Okay. First of all, should i tell her my feelings about Ikuto? _No._ Should I tell Ik-_him_? _No._ AH THIS IS NOT WORKING!

I smiled as she got out, " BEAUTY! " I screamed. Then she pointed to the bathroom. "Your Turn AMU!" She ordered gently, I nod in agreement and walk my way in.

After getting into the dress, Rima started to freak out "AMU! YOU LOOK FREAKING AMAZING!" She exclaimed. I smiled and put my hair into a messy bun, shorty before she adds rhinestones in it. I frown as I take a look at her. The Hair.

I quickly grab her hair and start making her a front braid and grabbing the rest of her hair into a bun and then wrapping the braid around it. She grins as we look at the mirror, we look so pretty! _BEEP BEEP! _Rima rolls her eyes, grabs her purse and my purse, turns off the light, drags me down stairs, gives me my coat, puts on hers as i put on mine and hurry into Ikuto's Car.

"Wow, Rima and Amu. What beautiful ladies!" he complemented, I blush. Thank goodness it was dark.

"Tha-anks Ikuto. " I mange to say out.

"Thanks Ikuto, now. Please, STEP ON IT!" Rima said as she kissed him on the cheek. He just shrugs and drives for like 5 minutes and then stopped.

"WE ARE HERE!" He proclaimed

"Thank god" Rima Muttered. We got out of the car and wait for the Fujisaki Manson gates to accept us in.

* * *

"Oh, come in guys. How are you guys?" Nagihiko says warmly greeting us.I blush and hide my face into my coat. I look back up to see Amu looking strangely at me. Did she notice? Probably not."YO NAGI!" Ikuto says as they do their weird hand shake.

"Hey Nagi-koi" Amu says kissing him on the cheek. I swear I was as greening as the Grinch, with envy filling up my body.

"Hi Fuji-Nagihiko" he narrowed his eyes as I said Fuji but soon let it go when I said Nagihiko. My god, That name is so...dude, I can't even.

"LET IN THE GODDESS OF SINGING!" We hear Utau scream outside,

"And her King!" _Kukai._

"You guys are stupid. Let Tadase, Yaya, Utau, Kukai and I in please." We hear Kairi complain. We all sweat drop, _Bakas__. _When Nagihiko finally opens the door, they all sigh in relief because he saved them from the _Snow Queen's_ _Storm._ _  
_

**OxOxOx**

So we were all talking. And by talking I mean, Utau and Kukai eating the dumplings and seeing who could eat 10 in 2 minutes, Yaya eating her Candy as Kairi Lectures her on 'Why you don't eat too much Candy' with Tadase backing him up and Nagihiko, Amu, Ikuto and I _actually _talking.

"Hey Nagi, I need to talk to you about something" Ikuto says as he coolly leaned on me. I look at Nagihiko who just smirks and Then Amu. Is it just me or did she just curl her fists into a ball?

"Okay, Shoot." Nagihiko replies as he puts his arm around Amu and pulls her in closer. I glare at them for a second and look away.

"_Privately_" Ikuto says and pulls him away to a corner. I roll my eyes and sit next to Amu.

"DAMN IT! YOU CHEATED THIS TIME YOU ASS-IDIOT!" All heads turn to Kukai and Utau. Utau sending death glares to a very triumphant looking Kukai.

"Hey, I won fair and square _Idol-san_" I face palm. He should have not just called her that.

"What did you say?" Utau said as she grabbed Kukai's Jacket collar. He just laughs nervously and mouths to me. '_Help.'_ I smirk and give a signal to Ikuto who was laughing like an idiot with Nagihiko. He walks up to the poor boy in the hands of a demon and peels him off.

"Utau, just let it go" Ikuto said as he patted her head. Utau just glared at him and turned around to her phone. My Friends are so dramatic.

"Rima" I hear Amu call out behind me.

"yeah?"

"Why were you glaring at Nagihiko and I when he put his arm around me and pulled me in closer?"

"I wasn't glaring at you" I say with ease. "Hey, why were did _you_ curl your fist into a ball when Ikuto leaned on me?"

"I wasn't." There was a long awkward pause, and then Amu talked again. "I saw Blush when Nagihiko Greeted us in"

"I saw you blush in the car with Ikuto." I cooed just dropping defenses. We look at each other. NO WAY. Amu could not like Ikuto. Could She?

"YOU LIKE HIM!" We both yell at the same time. All heads turned to us, and me and Amu just sweat-drop.

"We were just talking about _Josh Hutcherson_" I say as I save Amu and I's sorry asses.

"You guys have boyfriends" Yaya points out. I face palm.

"E-ever heard of celebrity crush?" Amu says as she winks to me. Okay, first of all. The only reason why I know the American Actor _Josh Hutcherson_ is because I saw him in a magazine. I look at Ikuto and Nagihiko who just shrug it of. THANK GOD!

"Wait-wait-wait. So you like him?" I whispered to her, her cheeks turned red as she sheepishly nods.

"And you like him?" She stated, I nod. We both look at each other, a tense aura was felt in the air and I felt like I was choking in it. Please don't let this break our friendship, please!

"Okay then. Let's help each other get them then" I gasp in surprise. I look at her as she gives me a friendly smile and takes her hand out. I smile in agreement and shake it. "_Deal_"

"GUYS! one more minute till it's another year! Let's do the counting down!" Tadase says. We all turn to each other and go outside.

"_50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 43, 42, 41" _We all say in unity. I could hear the others counting but all I could think of was the conversation I just shared with Amu. I feel a hands hold mine and I stare up. Nagihiko at my left and Ikuto at my right. I finally snap out of it and pay attention on the numbers.

"_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11_" Hear we go.

_"10" _Tadase says

"_9"_ Kairi says

"_8!_" Yaya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_7_" Utau gasps, what did Kukai do this time?

"_6_" Kukai chuckles out

"_5_" Ikuto said gripping on my hand

"_4" _Nagihiko said as he stared at everyone

"_3__" _Amu says

"_2_" I smile merrily.

"_one_" we all yell out. Ikuto grabs me in closer and kisses me. I blush and kiss back, then pull away with a smile. I look behind me to see Amu and Nagihiko kiss lightly and cuddle up. I frown but turn my attention to Ikuto.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all look behind us. Holy s[ censored ]. No way

* * *

**YEAH I FINISHED IT! Okay first of all, Ikuto got a Nintendo Wii U.**

** So it's New Years Day and I feel really sick. I think I'll be going to the hospital... WISH ME LUCK!**

**Review if you can ;) **


	5. Chapter 5- Plan A

I**I'm far too lazy to check my grammar right now so ehh. Enjoy?**

* * *

t couldn't... NO WAY! Is it? Could it? No... Yes. "Oh yeah guys. This is Nadeshiko..." Nagihiko introduced the Girl who was wearing a cherry pink kimono with a scarf and a black coat. We all look at him, is he for real?! We all close our mouths and look at Nagihiko and then Nadeshiko.

"WAIT! Hold the F[ censored ] up. Girly-boy, I thought you cross dressed as a Girl and that _she **wasn't**_ REAL?!" Ikuto said. We were all shocked because, 1) He'd be so chilled and 2) Why did he care? _  
_

"Oh, yeah about that..." Nagihiko said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head nervously ignoring the sound of the fireworks that were booming in the background. "This is my _real_ twin sister: Nadeshiko Fujisaki. She comes and stays with us for probably a 1 week each year, she lives in Europe with my Papa."

"WAIT WHAT?! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T REAL! NAGIHIKO-KOI FUJISAKI, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" I scream as I grip onto his arm, basically cutting off any blood circulation in his arm. I looked at his eyes as he just laughed nervously. I swear, if he wasn't my boyfriend I would kill him. Everyone were all waiting for an answer but he just stood there, smiling.

"Guys, let's go inside. It's cold, he'll explain inside. Or _else_" Rima warned giving her signature _'or else_' glare.

"I'll go inside but I'm not telling" We all stare at Nagihiko. Did he want a death wish or what?

"Nade-chan, can you please hand we your Naginata?" Rima said sweetly to Nadeshiko who smiled evilly and gave her the Naginata that she a holding. "Gladly" She answered sweetly. Everyone shoot a look at Nagihiko who just smiled smugly.

"Bet ya you won't" He said crossing his arms across his chest. Oh s[ censored ]. Nagihiko, _run. run and never look back_. With that Rima came charging to Nagihiko with the Naginata in her hand. Nagihiko stepped aside as she was aiming for the hit. BIG MISTAKE! She smiled wickedly as she missed him and hit his back with the Naginata stick, causing him to fall off balance and onto the floor. She then pinned him and said dangerously

"You will tell us or else I will cut your arm." and then she took the sharp bit of the Naginata and gave him a little on the cheek. Nagihiko stared at here and nodded. She got up sweetly and linked arms with Nadeshiko and they skipped to the house. Woah.

"OH MY GOD! That was the most funniest thing ever!" Utau said as she patted Nagihiko on the head.

"Next time. Do it and don't choose the 'or else' choose, okay?" Ikuto said and he stopped laughing.

"Shut up" Nagihiko said jokingly. Everyone just rolled their eyes in a mocking way and went inside. "So, are you alright?" I ask him breaking up my laughter.

"Yeah. Damn! That Girl's Dangerous!"

"We warned you"

"No you didn't"

"okay, _she_ warned you"

He scoffs and kisses me quickly. I felt wrong when he kissed my lip, like I shouldn't be doing it. I mentally slap myself. I need to break up with him or I'll just hurt him more.

**OxOxOx**

"Okay so, Nadeshiko has been coming here since I was 9. The reason I never told anyone was because... I was kind of lonely" He said, we all looked at him in pitty. All expect one. Our Favorite Chibi Devil, Rima.

"Bullshit! You think that works for me? Tell the truth Purple-head" She stood up, Nagihiko just glared at her. But she gave him the 'say what?!' look and he just nodded mockingly

"Okay, none of you guys knew **_I_**a 'twin' and if you guys met Nadeshiko she'd have no idea what you guys were talking about and all heads would be coming at me. Oh and she didn't know I had to cross dress as her until we were 14. She found out." Rima smiled.

"Good boy" Nagihiko scoffed at the comment and just smiled politely at her to mock her back. "Thank you, _Mashiro-sensei" _Rima rolled her eyes and just sat back next to me. "So Nadeshiko, WHAT IS IT LIKE IN EUROPE?!" I said as I start interrogating her. She smiles and just answers simply.

"Fine, I mean; yeah it's pretty crowded for me there but ehh." We all look at her, how the hell can she just say 'ehh'?

After about 10 minutes of questions being fired at Nadeshiko. We all decide to light up some fireworks and sparklers, It was... loud. But hey, it's new years, right?!

* * *

Last night- well this morning because any hour past 12 am is morning. Was interesting... So Nadeshiko was actually real, Nagihiko and her were really identical but she was prettier. OF COURSE! So after firing up some fireworks, dancing, singing and getting a complaint from a neighbor because Kukai got drunk and started to run in the streets and knocked on a strangers door saying ' I L-LO-LOV-L-OVE Y-Y-Ou! ' we all went home around 2 am.

But it was so funny when Kukai knocked at the old lady's door. His breath smelled of _Vodka._ So Ikuto decided to play a game involving a cup, vodka and getting drunk. And the result of that was a drunk Kukai. Way to go Ikuto. But we all laughed anyways.

So I'm awake at 10 am in the morning. How did this happen? Oh right, because Amu texted me telling me to get ready, because she'll be picking me up in 30 minutes to hang out. I step into the shower room and take a warm, hot shower. After convince myself to get out of the shower, I get dressed in a white long sleeve blouse, black skinnies, my white coat and my black boats. My hair was still a bit wet so I let it dry until I got impatient- which was only 5 minutes and tied it up into pony tail.

To kill off some time, I ate breakfast, grabbed my black bag and put in my phone, wallet and anything you'll put in your usual bag. I check the time tapping my nails on the counter. AMU HURRY UP! Oh wait 10:29. Oops, I facepalm. _Knock, knock_. Amu, joy! "Come on Rima. I need to tell you something." She says as she dragged me outside.

"Where are we going?- and why isn't Nadeshiko here?"

"i wish she could come but she can't. This is about you and I- and you know who" I stare at her, Oh yeah. GOSH RIMA! I nod and follow her by her side.

**OxOxOx**

Amu lead me to my favorite Cafe, what a sweet heart. My favorite Cafe was at least a 15 minute walk, while the nearest one was only a 2 minute... We sit in my favorite booth. Which was at the corner of the Cafe, not too near from the toilets and not too near from the other booths, perfect right?

"So, about our _deal_.." Amu started to say, I look at her. Oh right.

"Yeah, so what about it?" I say.

"Hello, welcome to Le Belle Cafe, may I take your order?" The waiter said politely, she had light brown hair and grey piercing eyes. **(A/N: I don't think that there's a cafe like that. And to my experience with French, i think that translates to The Beauty** **Cafe) **

"I'll get a hot chocolate and a chocolate cake. Thank you" I said nicely giving her a smile."

"Alrighty, what about you miss?"

"Uhh, Hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant please" the waiter nods and heads back.

"Look Rima. We need to give them hints.." She said starting the conversation

"What do you mean?" I say curiously. She stops and thinks for a while and looks at me again.

"Like, maybe. I could say 'Rima's a pretty awesome girl' to Nagi-koi and you could say 'Amu's.. dude she's awesome'. I don't know, something like that!" She said. I stare at her, hmm maybe this _could_ work. I smile and nod

"Yeah, that's a nice idea bu-" I got cut of my the waiter who served as our food.

"Thank you ma'am." I say and take a sip of the hot chocolate. She nods and then walks away leaving Amu and I alone again. "Anyway, as i was say. We need to break up with them sooner. I take it anymore! I feel like the more I stay with him, the more I'll hurt him."

Amu just eats her croissant, "That's what I was thinking. But we need to do it at the right time, not straight away. We need to start with level one first okay?" I think for a bit, Wow. It did make sense, because if we did straight away then they'd get suspicious. A grin spread across my face. "Okay!" We smile merrily and eat our food and drink our hot chocolate.

"RIMA! It's them!" I look away and see Nagihiko and Ikuto entering and making their way to us. "Hey Mr Cat, Hello Purple-Head" I say to cover up the excited tension between me and Amu. Nagihiko rolls his eyes at the comment, like _every single time_; while Ikuto just smiles smugly and sits next to me. Nagihiko does the same but next to Amu and puts his arm around her. FRICKLE FRACKLE! I'm Jelly-O. "Hello Nagi-Koi, Hi Ikuto" Amu says as she finishes the last of her food.

"So why are you guys here?" I ask as I finish the _very_ rich chocolate cake.

"Nothin'" Ikuto shrugged off. I scoff and drink my hot chocolate. "If you excuse _us_. Amu and I need to get going" I continue. I stand up and put our money for the food on the table. "Tell the waiter, we left" I say, Amu walks over to me and we walk away until Amu got held back.

"No, no, I'll pay" Nagihiko said, being the gentle man he is.

"No, we'll both pay" Ikuto said and gave me back the money.

"No, _I'll_ pay" Amu said, she gave back the money to the two owner and slams her money on the table. OH MY GOD! She's in the seriously mood, Nagihiko and I glance at each other as I mouth _don't even_.

"Actually, I will" Ikuto said and pushed the money back. _Ikuto, stop now_.

"No, I WILL" and with that Amu grabbed his collar pushed him against the window and gave him back his money. "There. I'll pay." I hear Nagihiko snicker in the back ground. I let out a laugh too. "Bye" And then we go.

"AMU THAT WAS AWESOME!" I squeal out as we exit. She nods and gives me grin. "Of course."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE! My internet was out for awhile... Anyways, Review if you can ;) See ya :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Broken Hearts fixed up

It's been two days since Rima and I have shared our plan. In the two day gap, I've catched up with Nadeshiko. She's a pretty nice person and has an awesome since of Fashion- well, in Rima's case ( Because they're both classy. ) I learnt that she does Ballet and Ball room dancing. She actually tried to teach me a bit of Ballet, thank god Yaya dragged me into those Ballet lessons when we were kids.

So anyways, I guess I'll be back in school- wait for it. _Today_. Yes, that's right, today! At least Seiyo High gave us some days after New Years' day, it's the thrid term.**(AN: I don't know the Japan Schooling thing guys!)** I sit in the back sit of my dad's car- basically muttering cursing words. "Amu-chan, do you have everything?" my dad asked, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah" I muttered. He's like the people from school, he goes all 'oh-my-god! Cool&Spicy.' Oh golly gosh, i sigh and look out the window. Oh gosh, I can't WAIT to meet my fans again,- please feel free to hint the sarcasm.

**OxOxOx**

"Okay, bye Papa" I close the door and rush into the building. Geez, it's so cold. "RIMA!" She turns around and smiles warmly at me.

"What is it Amu?" I give her a serious expression. Her smile melts and hardens. "Is it abo-" She got cut off by Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Utau. We change our facial expressions and look at our friends.

"Hey guys" I say,

"Good Morning Amu-koi" Nagihiko greeted, he gave me a quick peek and then held my hand.

"Hey" Utau said as she stood next to Tadase who said "Good Morning Amu-chan" and then "Hello Strawberry" I roll my eyes. AHH!

"STUPID NEKO!" I scream and just shake my head. And then a soft voice was heard. "Morn'in guys"

Oh my God! I just forgot Rima was still here. "Oh sorry Rima-chan. I guess I forgot about you because you are so dam-" Nagihiko didn't finish his sentence because Rima already left. We all stare at Ikuto, woah! Even he forgot her. He suddenly realizes what happened and chased after her. "Oh god! What kind of Friend am I?" I say as Nagihiko just pats my back and Utau and Tadase just looking so uncomfortable.

"I need to er need to talk to Yufuki-kun" and then Tadase rushed out.

"Aw Amu, it's not your fault. Sometimes we just forget, anyways. See ya later, gotta meet up with Kukai" and then she left. I took a look at Nagihiko who just gave me an encouraging smile. _Ring. Ring. _and then the bell rang. OH MY GOD! How am I going to do this?

* * *

I was kind of mad that they forgot me but I don't blame them. So I guess I'm heading to my First Period Class, _**Chemistry.**_Oh Joy, I share this class with Nagihiko, Tadase AND Amu. "RIMA!" I turn around to see Ikuto, hmm some boyfriend huh?

"Rima, I-"

"Ikuto, please. Just Don't"

"Rima, please just listen-"

"Ikuto, just don't"

"Rima, hear me out. I'm Sor-"

"Ikuto! please" I say hesitantly

"RIMA! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND! STOP BEING B[ censored ] FOR A SECOND AND HEAR ME OUT!" My eyes sting, I blinked back the tears and just looked at him straight in the eye.

"You think I'm a b[ censored ]? Really? And no! I will never listen to your side of the story. We're meant to be a team" I say

"Oh so one mistake and then were not a team? Maybe I'm right! You are acting like a real b[ censored ] RIMA!" He yelled out. This time I let the tears flow out.

"Then, I don't thing we should be together anymore."

"Wait, what are you saying?" He said, his hand took hold of my wrist.

"Ikuto. It's over." The tears started to burst out even more and Ikuto's grip loosened from shock. I took this chance to get out of his grip and rush into class. People started to look at me worriedly.

"Mashiro-san, are you okay?" Douki-kun asked, I wipe away to the tears and warn them

"If I hear a word about this, I will personally push you out the window" And then they all backed away. _Ring Ring. _Holy Jesus Christ. It wasn't meant to happen like this.

* * *

Lunch time had an awkward tension. Rima sat in between Utau and I, and she avoided Ikuto. What happened? The table was rooming in silence, until Kukai, Yaya and Kairi came along. "HEY GUYS!" Yaya shouted, at least something will lighten up the mood. "Why are you guys so silent?" Kukai asked as he hugged Utau and sat next to her. We all stared at each other.

"Kukai-senpia, I believe now's not the right time." Kairi said adjusting to the mood, thank god he understands.

"Thank you Kairi." Rima said as she finished her lunch.

"She talks!" Ikuto yelled, but not in the joking way. Oh my god, what happened?

"Of course I talk, I'm a human being too" She snapped back, I send a look to Nagihiko. He just shook his head _not the right time_.

"Are you sure? Because normal _human beings _actually _listen_ to people." He replied bitterly, Rima just stared at him, emotionless. Her eyes were like daggers, but they showed no emotion; I could see her Ice Queen Facade coming up.

"Excuse me, I need to go." And then she left.

"Wait, Rima!" I called out and followed her.

**OxOxOx**

As soon as she heard my call she started to run, and of course, I am faster than her so I chased after her and cornered her at some lockers. "Rima, what's going on. Wait, before that; I'm really sorry about this morning." She looked at me and then a tear crept down her face.

"It's okay Amu, it's not your fault. And about that awkward tension and conversation..." and slowly mumbled the words. I looked at her, she couldn't have. Could she?

"Rima, did you and thing.. You know..." I said awkwardly, trying not to make her cry. She looked up at me and slowly nodded. "Oh my god! Rima, I'm sorry!" I pulled her into a tight hug. _I guess I need to break up with Nagihiko now_. "Amu, don't let me get in your way okay? Remember what we said." She spoke up. I nod.

* * *

**Utau's POV _(AN: Only for this__ one)_**

"So, tell us what happened Ikuto." I said as Amu and Rima left.

"Nothing" he muttered and ate his lunch. I look at Kukai worriedly, something happened this morning, and it messed up Rima and Ikuto.

"Aw, did you and Rima break up?" Kukai said jokingly, Ikuto clenched his fist and bashed on the table. "Shut. Up." He growled. We all look taken aback.

"Ikuto, just tell us what happened." Nagihiko said calmly, he's so calm and chilled!

"If you guys really want to know, Kukai already said it" He said and just rested his head in his hands. Oh my god, we all look at Kukai. So... Rima and him Broke up?

* * *

I walked out the classroom to be greeted by Ikuto. Sigh, okay. I need to straighten out our troubles, but instead I walk past him. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

"Rima, wait up" he took my wrist. I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, you know about this morning." I stare at him

"I Forgive you. I'm sorry too, I kind of snapped." I giggle, he smiled and hugged me.

"So does this mean we're still a thing?"

"Ikuto... I'm sorry but no. We can only just be friends" I say, his smile melted. I look up at him. "Please, i hope this doesn't make another awkward tension between us." He just looked at me, his head hang down in shame. Great, I feel so guilty. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay! I won't be a good friend if I just let you be sad." I say trying to cheer him up.

"Rima, if were going to be friends. Can I just get one good luck kiss, just one?" He said smirking, I smile. "If it gets you happy then okay!" He bends down and kisses and then we pull away. "So we're just friends okay Ikuto?" he nods "Friends."

"Why do you call Amu strawberry? Oh! Remember when she slammed you on the window! Geez, she's awesome, right?" I say remembering what Amu said. He scowls jokingly at the memory and replies.

"I call Amu strawberry because her hair's pink. And please, that was so embarrassing. I had to listen Nagi tease me about it. But yeah, I guess she's pretty awesome. Hey, wanna lift?" I nod and get in his car. hmm, thank goodness that was solved.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Please review and give me some feedback or some ideas! Feel Free to Private Message me! Thank you guys**


	7. Chapter 7-Plan Rimahiko and Amuto in set

I guess walking into Rima this morning was... surprising. She was _happy?_ "Good Morning Amu" She said as she waved, wait. She never waves, is she high. "Good Morning Rima, How are you?" I ask curiously as we start walking.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I take a look at her.

"I'm fine thank you." Hmm, something happened. Is she happy because Ikuto and her aren't dating anymore? Wow, that sounds cold heart-ed. No Rima's not cold hearted, believe it or not, she's a caring person. And then Nagihiko and Ikuto came. No, No, No. "Good Morning Amu, Good Morning Rima" Nagihiko said smiling, but I know he can feel the awkwardness of the situation. "Hey Nagi-koi, Hi Ikuto" I say, I stare at Rima and then Ikuto.

"Good Morning Hello Kitty, Good Morning Purple-Head" She replied and just kept an innocent smile.

"Yo Amu, Hey Rima" He just said coolly. Are they acting? I can't see through them though! "So does this mean you guys are... together again?" Uau said asking from behind us. She was walking with Kukai and Tadase, they all had a curious expression too. We all stare at Rima and Ikuto.

"Nope" They said together and link arms. WHAT THE F[ censored ]?! "Then why are you linking arms?" Kukai asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"We're friends, can't friends do this?" Rima said, Ikuto and her both smiled smugly. "So you guys are _just_ friends?" Tadase said

"Yes" Ikuto said, we look at each other and keep walking until Ikuto, Utau and Kukai went away. Then Nagihiko, Tadase, Rima and I spit when we found our lockers to get out our text books and... stuff.

**OxOxOx**

THANK GOD FOR LUNCH TIME! I'm utterly starving. When I walked to our usual table I saw Rima and Ikuto both laughing at a joke. "Hey guys, how's class?" I ask as I sit down next to Rima, across Ikuto.

"Well, you know how chemistry went. I got in trouble for not knowing the answer to question 4, Science went well- expect Nagihiko and I got into a fight and ended up making an explosion. English was boring... thank god the lunch bell rang! I basically pushed very one out of my way..." Rima said as she ate the bit of her fried rice.

"Biology was get-me-out-of-here. English was-fun, I got this girl called Kazumi in trouble. And Physics, Sato-sensei is such a buzz kill. Anyways, how was yours?" He said, the way he said _fun _made me cringe. Because if Ikuto gets you into trouble, it's _big_ trouble.

"Uhh, Chemistry... only entertainment was Rima getting in trouble" I get a jokingly glare from Rima "Art was fun! But Wada-san 'accidentally' split some paint onto my sketch! So I had to re-start. Mathematics, Hamasaki-sensei was just dragging on!" I exclaimed and eat one of my rice balls.

"Yeah, I heard Hamasaki-sensei is an AB teacher!" We turn around to see Nagihiko with a smirk, along with Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Kairi and Yaya. Rima and Ikuto snicker at the comment as all of us keep silent. Because Hamasaki-sensei just happened to walk by. Oh crap.

"Is something funny, Mashiro-san and Tsukiyomi-san?" She snipped in, Rima stared at her blankly while Ikuto just shifted awkwardly.

"Yes, that the fact Fujisaki-san has a poor sense of humor" Rima said, causing Nagihiko to glare at her but smile as Hamasaki-sensei looked at him. She hesitated but then nodded and moved on. Now everybody started to laugh. They all sat down and started to munch on there lunch. "Hey, who has Free period after lunch? I do" Tadase said, lucky him.

"I do" Rima laughed, AH!

"I do" Kukai yawned

"YAYA DOES!" Yaya literally screamed.

"You lucky bastards!" Ikuto said with a smirk, Tadase, Rima, Kukai and Yaya all smugly smile and just does the famous Rima Mashiro 'hmpf'

* * *

I gotta hand it to ya, Free Period can actually be fun. Well, sitting down under a tree and planing out a Plan for Amu and Ikuto, yeah... that's fun.

"Hey Mashiro-san" I look up to see Tadase and Kukai.

"What?" I say coldly, they roll their eyes.

"Just tell us, why'd you and Ikuto break up. And why are you guys all of a sudden, BEST BUDDIES?" Kukai said sitting down next to me.

"Well.. we broke up because of something...and we're not best buddies, actually we're friends now because of something we decided." I say the last bit with a glint of hope in my eyes as I remember the conversation Ikuto and I shared while he dropped me off.

"Not convinced Mashiro-san" Tadase sang out. I glare at him.

"Well it's none of your businesses, Little Miss maid and Miss cheerleader" I snicker at the thought when we were in grade school -aside Kukai, he was in middle school- anyways they got stuck with X-egg power and got dressed into A maid, Cheerleader and Nagihiko was also there, he was in a pretty blue dress with bunny ears and paws. They both glare at me and just scoff.

"Fine, play that game" and with that Kukai and Tadase left me alone. yeah!

**OxOxOx **

"Wanna a ride?" Ikuto offered Amu, Nagihiko and I.

"Sorry Mr kitty, I need to walk home to reduce time." they all sweat-drop "Then we'll go somewhere" Ikuto said. "Nope, got homework" I say and gave him a hug. "See ya Kitty"

I didn't take a lift because I need to think of plan AMUTO. But first of all, she needs to break up with Nagihiko. But it's up to her when she'll do it, I don't want to pressure her. I'm working on Amuto, I don't need to worry about Nagihiko right now. "Rima-chan!" I turn around to see the owner of the voice, which was none other than: Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Why are you following me? Where's Amu?" I say making a stop. He chuckles and runs up to me.

"Oh, Amu's getting a lift from Ikuto" YOU GO AMU! GIVE HIM A HINT! "Since she needed to get home early" Yeah, Amu. Yeah. "And I guess I couldn't let you walk alone" He finished. I glare at him, "I'm not _five_" I pout. He just chuckles and puts his arm around me, causing me to blush. "Aww, is wittle Riwma-chwan sure?" He said and let go of me. I frown and just look at him, uhh.

"Isn't your house that way?" I say, as I stop. He looks at me and then the street address. "Nah, I'll walk ya home" He said and began walking again. I blush and start to walk.

* * *

I sat in the car, with Ikuto. _Ikuto_. Hallelujah-ish. The moment Nagihiko said he'll walk with Rima, I was smiling like an idiot- inside of course. DOUBLE SCORE! Plan Rimahiko is in Plan set and I was with Ikuto. HA! "How was your day Amu?" Ikuto finally spoke up. I smile, "Uhh fine. PE, hmm. PE, Rima's team kicked my Team's butt" I pout, "How about yours? I'm sure yours is much interesting"

"You know, you and Nagi are Right. Hamasaki-sensei is a drag and an AB teacher. Gosh, I hate AB teachers. Auto Biography Teachers." He scoffed.

"Yup, she is bleak..." I respond. "AGREED!" He smirked. Oh god, that smirk, that face melting smirk.

"There's my house" I smile, he looks at me and then parks _in front **of my ****House**_! HE KNEW NOT TO PARK HERE OR ELSE MY DAD'LL GET SUSPICIOUS! I get out of the car, "Thanks Ikuto" I say and wave.

"See ya _Strawberry_" He winked and drove off. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

* * *

**Ehh, How'd ya think of that? Anyways Thanks for the review ;) I'm trying to make a plot twist :D Review and give feedback if you can.**

**PM me if you wanna talk privately or have a friendly chat :D **


	8. Chapter 8- I'm sorry, No hard Feelings?

**Here you go. Ehh, Grammar, Spelling and Punctuation Corrections will be done later. **

* * *

IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! Oh my god,I'm so happy.I skip to the school building attracting weird looks from people, eh; it's Friday. How can you not be happy on Fridays? "Rima, Why are you so happy?" Kukai said as I bump into him. "It's Friday! I'm so excited for the weekend" I sing out, he nods with a grin. "Yup! Hey, can you hang out with me tomorrow, I need to ahh do something and I need your help" I stare at him.

"Like what?" I asked curiously

"Utau.." I smile and look at him. "Get Amu, she's closer than me! Wish ya luck!" I say as I give him an ugly wink.

"Okay, I'll get Amu but could you still come, two is better than one right?" He said, "Okay, I'll go. Where do we meet?"

"My house, 10 am" He grinned. I sweat drop, "i don't know where your house is" he sweat drops and just looks at his phone. "I'll text you the details" I nod and then he rushes off. Ehh, same old Kukai. "Hey Rima!" "Good Morning Rima-chan" "Hey Chibi" "Good Morning Mashiro-san" I turn around to see the owners of the greetings.

"'Morning to all of you guys too. Amu, Purplehead, Mr Kitty and Little Miss Maid" I greet them. "Maid?" Ikuto says confusingly. Tadase hang his head in embarrassment.

"I'll save the story for later" I say, I grab Amu's arm and shoo away the boys.

"Kuaki's house. Tomorrow. 10 am." I say, Amu nods and we start walking together.

**OxOxOx**

I'm sitting next to my Lab partner, prepared to rip his head of. Eyes twitching, Fingers curled into a ball and Legs ready to stomp. "IT"S THE RED ONE!" I yell out, the whole class looks at me but I just glare at them. "What?" I say bitterly, they all take a step back and start to continue on there work. "Woah, Rima-chan. Calm down, I'm pretty sure it's Green" He assured me. I glare at him.

"Well, the last time you added the green in. We made a Freaking EXPLOSION!" I gripped onto his arms and look him straight in the eyes. hiding my blushing. Please don't let it show. "It's the red one" and then I dropped one drop on the red 'potion'. And then a purple cloud was made.

"And that class is how it's done" The teacher said as he came in. "Now, who did it?" Nagihiko and I raised ours hands, the teacher just looked at us, surprise. "Wow. Okay everyone, get back to work" He said and sat down on his desk.

"Told ya" I say smugly, Nagihiko just rolls his eyes.

* * *

My eyes landed on my desk. And then it drifted to Ikuto. Ah Fuc-Fudge! Why can't I get him out of my head? _Ahh Maybe because you like him?_ Ah, shup up head! Okay, I gotta do this. Break up with Nagihiko and have Plan Rimahiko played on! "Hinamori-san" I look up to see Fujiwada-sensei, her glasses at the tip of her nose. She's a young teacher, just got out of college Last year and started teaching this year. She's a fun teacher but the way she dressed made her look strict. Her Mid Blue Hair tucked into a neat bun, a bland taste of clothing and color. Black pencil skirt, white blouse and a black blazer; and an addition to that, she had glasses. But she's a fun Art teacher! She actually listens to her students and has a nice sense of humor.

"Ya?" She gives me a kind smile and replies "Please Hand this to Maeda-sensei." I get up and grab the from her hand and exit the room. Wait, Maeda-sensei all the way... in the freaking 4th floor. And she'd the English teacher... It's second period...She's a senior Teacher... Ikuto has English...now. AH! Crap. Well, Yeah?!

**OxOxOx**

I stood outside the door, how should I walk in? _Just walk in!_ Okay, Amu. Breath. I shake my head and knock on the door then enter. "Maeda-sensei, from Fujiwada-sensei" I hand it to her, she studies it and starts filling it in. "Here you go, bring it back to her please" I roll my eyes but nod. "Yup" I say making the 'p' into a popping sound. But just before I left, I took a glance at Ikuto who saw me and then winked. I blush madly and hurried out the door. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. Okay, let it go. Let it go.

* * *

It's Lunch time, YEAH! "Hey everyone. What'd miss?" I say. Everyone was already there, expect Amu. Everyone just looked away, I looked at Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase and Kukai. The usual ones who were always happy, but Nagihiko looked the saddest. "Rima, come here" Utau suggested. I nod my head slowly, put my tray down and follow her to a near by tree.

"What Happened Utau?" I say, I was really curios. Because usually Nagihiko would be smiling and being cheerful as heck and because Amu isn't _this _late for lunch. I mean I'm like 10 minutes late because I had some business to do for the teachers.

"Nagi and Amu broke up" She said, she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where did she go? Why? How?" I start saying, Utau looks at me.

"She went that way" She points to the left hall way. "And I don't know. You should go after her." I nod and start running. Why? What happened? When? My legs were getting tried. Then I saw pink. "Amu!" I yell and tackle her. "AMU!" I look at her, tears were streaming down her face.

"Ohh, Amu. Honey, I'm sorry" I say as I pull her into a hug. I hear her sniffle and look up. "Amu, it'll be okay! I'm sorry if you did it for me. I'll just back out of our... you know" She stares at me and gets up.

"No, Rima. Don't let me stop you. I'm not backing out, and you aren't too! We're going to work side by side." She said, smiled warmly. I hug her and we start walk down the hall way.

* * *

"Nagihiko" I call out, he turns around with a forced smile. "Yes Amu-chan?" I frown slightly and catch up to him.

"Look I'm sorry. About you know" I say fiddling with the hem of my skirt. "I'm really do wish we can be friends! With no awkward tension. Please Nagihiko" His fake smile turns into a real smile.

"Okay Amu-chan. If you want to be friends then let's be friends" He says, "Although it may take me some time to get over this." I look into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll take me time too. We'll get over this together. Our Friendship shall begin today once again" I grin happily "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." He repeats. I smile. "- but can I get one last kiss?" he says. I nod and give him a kiss, we break apart and start walking out the school. Okay, all things Cleared.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! FORGIVE ME! I hope you liked it! review if you can. PM me if you wanna chat.**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW AMU AND NAGIHIKO BROKE UP KEEP READING! * This is just Nagi's and Amu's Break up scene okay? ***

* * *

"Hello Amu-koi" Nagihiko says as he sits next to me. He kissed my cheek and puts down his tray. I can't take it anymore. Nagihiko's a very kind person but I can;t do it anymore. Okay here we go. "Hello Nagi-koi" I say. AMU WHAT THE HELL! Okay, take two.

"Nagihiko, there's something I need to tell you." I say taking a deep breath.

"Yes?" He sang out and ate some of his rice balls

"Nagi-koi. Please look at me" I say, he stops and turns his attention to me. "yes? Amu-koi?"

"I'm sorry but." Take a deep Breath. Inhale. Exhale. "I want to break up" I hid the tears and just looked at him. His face looked shocked and heart broken.

"Wha-Wha-What?" He choked, I let the tears flow.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko. I'm so sorry." I say, the tears were just flowing carelessly down my cheeks. His eyes just disappeared in his bangs. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" I whisper.

"Hey Strawberry, Yo Nagi" I see Ikuto wave from a far. "Go." I hear Nagihiko whisper to me. I turn to Ikuto who was getting closer, and then joined by Utau and Kukai. I look at Nagihiko and then run. _I'm so sorry Nagihiko_.


	9. Chapter 9- Confession Time

I walked down the stairs to find my mother and father. "Good Morning Rima, where are you going?" My mother said as I walked into the living room. I wore denim jeans, a white turtle neck and a white sweater. My hair was in a pony tail but was covered in a white knitted beanie.

"Good Morning Mama, Papa. I'm going to a friend's house today." I said as I toasted some bread and took out a cup and started to pour some coffee in it. My Father and Mother nod and check the time. "Oh Rima. We'll be going now. I'll be home late." My Father said, he kissed my forehead and left.

"Rima, I'll be home late too, okay? Cook some dinner. Bye honey." and with that she kissed my cheeks and closed the door. I sigh quietly as the toast pop up and start to spread butter on it.

_When you coming over?_

I look at the text from Kukai, what time is it? **8:42**. I finish my toast and coffee and text him back.

_I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving now._

I start to hurry and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of monkey socks, grabbed my bag with my phone and everything else, I put on my black knee high boots and my back coat then leave.

**OxOxOx**

I knock on the door impenitently. 'Hurry or else I'll freeze', I mutter to myself. After waiting for 3 minutes he finally comes the door. "Sorry 'bout the wait Mashiro" He says while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. I roll my eyes and get in the house. He leads to the living room, I see Nagihiko, Ikuto and Amu sitting the coach. I have him a glare as he gestures me to sit on a 'one person' chair. Thanks, I feel very much at home Kukai, Thanks (Note the sarcasm).

"I thought we were talking about Utau" Amu spoke up, my nails digging on the side rest of the coach. Ikuto, Nagihiko and I all nod and look at Kukai.

"I thought we were here to talk about something _important"_ Nagihiko nailed down. Kukai just gave a sigh.

"Amu, Rima. We _will_ be talking about Utau, but I'm not going to talk about her. She'll be talking to you guys. And as for you, Ikuto and Nagihiko, I'll be talking to you about something important." Kukai explained, Utau came into the living room. "Amu and Rima. Come with me please." She said, a glint of evilness sparkled in her eyes. Amu and I followed her up stairs. And judging by the door, it was Kukai's room. She lead us in and sat us down on the bed.

"Hmm, his bed is comfy. Last time I was here his bed was like a rock. What business have you been up to Utau?" Amu winked, I snickered as Utau Blushed madly.

"Shut up Amu" The blush still showing. I explode into a fit of laughter, while Amu starts to smile smugly. "Okay, whatever. Kukai and I have been wondering. Why did you guys Break up with Ikuto and Nagihiko?" Amu and I stop and stare, "should we?" I whisper. She shrugged, thanks Amu. Thanks.

"Tell me why! Ikuto's been smiling like an idiot lately around the house. And Nagihiko's been doing- well in progress to be normal." Utau said.

"Sorry, we don't do tragic stories" Amu says, leaning back.

"What about Rima?" Utau said picking up a brow. I feel a pain ting in side of me, I know she didn't mean. I look at her hurt in my eyes, "I leaving" I say my eyes covered by my bangs. "Wait Rima-" Utau called out. But I got out of the room and slammed it, I got down the stairs.

"Rima wait!" Amu started to call. Kukai saw me and grabbed me by the wrist, I could feel Ikuto and Nagihiko raise from their seats. "Kukai, I'm leaving. Just, just, don't let Utau and Amu catch me" I wiggled my wrist out of his grip and rush out the door. "Tell Utau, I know she didn't mean it." And then I closed the door and started to run.

"Rima-chan!" I stopped running and looked back. The one and only Nagihiko. He just made me more upset, I started to run again but tripped carelessly. I look at the gash, it was bleeding. The pain was stinging but, I kept running. I felt a hand on my shoulder but i smacked it away. "NO!" I screech, I faced him. An angry feel stirred up.

"NAGIHIKO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He looked taken aback. I turned around and started to walking. "You know Mashiro-san, it isn't that hard to accept some help one in a while." I turned around, his feet stood firmly on the ground. His hands balled in a fist, and his face covered in anger. I realized that he said 'Mashiro-san' meaning he was serious.

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt but I've been wounded enough to not take that risk." I screamed back, I started to shake my head. "Just-just. Go back. Have a laugh at my pathetic-ness"

He moved forward, his eyes showing hurt. "You think you're the only one whose been hurt. I hide it. You tried to conceal yours but it didn't work but at least you got it off your chest! Me, I've been hiding it for years. The smile I wear everyday is to cover up the dark secret I keep." He started to yell. I stared at him.

"Then why didn't you tell us ANYTHING! We could- will help you. _They'll _help you." I say. My eyes fixed on him.

"Because, one of my darkest secrets include...include..._you_" He shouted. My eyes widen. What did he mean?

"Why? Because I'm that stubborn, Short, Blond girl that you like to play around with? Well you know what? I was wrong about you. So wrong. I thought you were nice and kind. I ENVIED you! I wanted to become kind like you are, but it was too late to change. I have secrets, secrets that will make you HATE me. I've hanged out around you and the gang for reasons, _you'll_ hate. I stayed there because of my friends and..." I trailed off.

"And what?! Tell me already" He demanded. I blinked away a tear.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU JERK!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I said too much. It's a wonder how your smart but can't be smart enough to get what I just said." And then I made a run for it. Rima you idiot! TOO MUCH!

* * *

We were about to chase after Rima but Kukai and Ikuto held us back. They carried us up stairs to Kukai's room. But where's Nagihiko? "Okay, okay. Tell us what happened? Nagihiko went after Rima. Oh and Utau, Rima said 'I know she didn't mean it'. What was she talking about?" Kukai started off.

"I kind of hit a soft spot" Utau said, she hung her head down in shame. Kukai sat next to her and rubbed her back while Ikuto sat down next to me. "What exactly did you say?" Ikuto said clenching his jaw.

"I kind of hit the Tragic Past mark" Utau said, putting her face on her hands. Kukai just hugged her, "Sh, Sh, Sh. Come on. We know you didn't mean to go there" Ikuto and I just sigh. Hmm, this is gonna get rough. With out thinking, I rest my head on Ikuto's shoulder. "I hope Nagihiko's fixing her up" I said, radiating some hope. I get up and see smiles from Kukai to Ikuto. Utau's sad expression fell away and her face was graced with a smile.

"You know Amu, you're always our light at the end of the tunnel" Ikuto said smoothly. I blush at the compliment. Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and I all get up and walk down stairs waiting for Nagihiko with Rima. "So how about we just let this little situation go?" Kukai suggested. We all nod, we don't want an awkward tension swimming in the air. "Let's watch a Disney movie to make a happy atmosphere." Utau said. Ikuto and Kukai grunt while I just nod.

We were watching Mulan. At least the guys found this movie a bit entertaining. We were 10 minutes in the movie when the door opened. "Ohh Rima. I'm so sorry!" Utau said and rushed to hug the figure at the door. Then it came inside. Nagihiko? Where's Rima?

"Nagihiko. Where Rima?" I say, I look behind him. Nope. "What happened?" I start to say.

"It didn't go too well..." He trailed off. Ikuto and Kukai looked at him while Utau and I stared at him in suspense. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Utau exploded. Nagihiko walked past us and sit down on the couch. He started sat down and put his hand on his mouth. We all sat around him, waiting for answer. But the only noise was The Voices from Mulan.

After 5 minutes, he finally calmed down and told us everything. "...Then she screamed 'BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU JERK!'I didn't know what she meant so I asked her but left me hanging with 'I said too much. It's a wonder how your smart but can't be smart enough to get what I just said' and then she just run off." NAGIHIKO YOU STUPID LITTLE- Amu let it go. I just sigh while Utau was ready to rip his head off.

"I can't believe you did not understand what she just said" Ikuto spoke up bitterly. His hand was on his jaw and his eyes is getting scary. Nagihiko and Kukai had a confused look.

"SHE LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT!"Utau finally blurted out. Nagihiko eyes widened. He's mouth dropped- so did Kukai's. There goes her secret.

"Wha-wha-what?" He stuttered. Ikuto finally had enough and just got up.

"When she said 'I've hanged out around you and the gang for reasons, _you'll_ hate. I stayed there because of my friends and...' she singled you out. Meaning you were an important part. Easily tracing to that she likes you" He lectured him bitterly. He walked to the door and slammed it. _Hard. _I chase after him.

"Ikuto." I say, he opens the car door. I got in and looked at him.

"I have to tell you something." Okay. Rima did it. My turn to do this.

"What is it?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you later." I say. He shrugged it off and started driving. We sat in the car talking, and trying to avoid the situation we were in. We laughed and talked. He teased me, I teased him. We had a nice time.

"Here you are Strawberry" He stopped the car next door to my house.

"Okay, Ikuto. I need to tell you something" I say building up my courage. "Yes?"

I lean in and Kiss him. He seemed shocked. "I like you." And then I got out of the car and started walking. _Fast_.

* * *

**How was I? Sorry for taking too long :\ Hoped you liked it. Review, give me some feed back :D**

**PM for a friendly chat ;)**


	10. Chapter 10- After wards

I laid down on my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. UH! Rima! You and your big as mouth. I let out a sigh and put a pillow over my face. "My face sucks". I got up and decided to go out... to the convenient Store... To buy some Ice Cream... In Winter... Rima. You are a weird child, I repeat to myself. I grab my bag with my phone and wallet in it and put on my coat. Well, I'll be havin' a very nice adventure to the store.

The store isn't that far from my house. I mean, it's an 8 minute walk. I walk in not really giving a care and look for the Ice Cream section. "Oh if it isn't Mashiro girl?" I look and see the shop owner. We've met many times. Every time we meet we tend to joke around and start teasing and stuff. "Sorry Yoshida-san. I'm not in the mood today." I reply. I take out a flavor of Ice Cream and head to the counter.

"What is it?" She asks. I looked up at her, she's like my second mother. I stare at the pork buns next to her.

"Ahh, just got some troubles. How much for the Ice Cream and a Pork Bun?" I point to the top shelf of the heater the pork bun was located in and this put the tub of Ice Cream on the counter.

"Oh Dear. Eating Ice Cream in winter? Hmm, must be very serious then. Umm, That'll 24 yen." I nod my head and place the money on the counter.

"Rima dear. Have a safe trip back home" She waves. I smile and wave back, "I will" I got out of the store and started to walk.

I got to the gate of my house I saw Purple, Blond, Brown and Blue hair. Not now. They were standing there, on the porch. Just waiting. In the cold. I knock on my next door Neighbour's door. And a very pretty woman and a girl answered.

"Hello." The woman answered.

"Hello, if it is all right. May I use your back yard?" I ask, the woman nodded and lead me in. "What seems to be the matter?" The girl asks me. "Nothing" I say. When they lead backyard I thank them and say "My friends are on my front porch and I kinda don't wanna see them" the woman nodded as if she understood while the girl just smiled.

I climbed over the fence and opened the back door. I put the Ice Cream in the freezer and take a bite of my pork bun. Yum. I sat on the lounge, wow. Isn't it heartless of me to keep them outside in the cold? "Rima!" Utau.

"Mashiro! Let us in" Kukai

"Rima, we know your in there" Ikuto.

"Mashiro-san. _Pleas_e" _Nagihiko. _I stand up from my seat and look out the window. I sit behind the door, tears start wetting my face. "You guys came a bit too late. I need to go to a friend's house" I reply, my head hang down. "Well, can we come with you?" Utau asked behind the door.

"Private." I say bitterly, "I need to g-go" I stumbled on 'go'. I exit from the back door and take a peek when I come near the front porch. Ikuto and Kukai sat down with their hands on there heads, aww poor them. And then Utau was standing up, holding the door knob. Then last of all there was Nagihiko, his head was looking down, hands balled.

"GOD DAMIT RIMA! LET US-_Me _IN!" He kicked the side of the door and hit the door. Shoot! My tears started to fall down. I run across the front yard and run aimlessly. I heard call outs but I didn't bother. I started to run faster but then bumped into someone.

"Oh Mashiro-san, please be more careful." I look up to see Kirishima and Tadase. "Sorry." I wipe the tears from my face. "What's the matter Mashiro-san?" Kirshima asked.

"I ahh, I just got into some problems. Hey, I haven't seen you since 7th grade. Where'd you been?" I said/ ask- some bits may have been partly true. They look at which other and just nod at me, "Me and Hotori-kun were going back to my place. Chika-chan is waiting there, do you want to come along? I'll tell you everything!" Kirshima invited me. I nod and follow them. Hmm, Chika-chan? I haven't heard of a girl with that name before. Hmm.

* * *

I was huddled up in my own personal cocoon. AMU! WHY'D YOU DO IT! I hit my head with a pillow and start to roll over and over. "Amu-chan! Are you okay?" I hear my mother say. "YEAH!" I reply back. I sit up and look at myself in myself in the mirror. My pink hair all messed up. _RING RING_. I swear it's one of them I'll burry myself in a hole. I leave it for voice mail and start to flick through some Manga.

"CHII-ZU! HEY AMU-CHAN! IT'S ME YUA! How are you! I'm not sure if you'll hear me but oh well! I was thinking of hanging out today! Message me okay?" and then beep. Hmm Yua, I haven't heard of her since 6th grade- actually she's been in mags and stuff but she hasn't contact me in a while- since 6th grade. Hmm, it might set my head out. But what about Rima? She's suffering more. I grab my phone, wait no! I bet she'll ignore it, she _is _in quite a mood.

I grab my phone and reply back to Yua.

_I can come! Where do we meet?_

And then one minute later

**Meet me at Seiyo High! I have a surprise! **

_Okay_

I quickly tidy up my hair. I look at myself in the mirror. Black jeans, Black boots, A white jumper, red and black scarf and beanie. Check! "Mama! I need to meet up with Yua. I'll be back soon!" I say grabbing my bag. My Mama, Papa and Ami wave goodbye and I start to run to Seiyo High. I miss Yua, she's a very nice, kind and pretty person. She's modest and confident, we actually helped her in 6th grade. Rima, Tadase, Yaya and Nagihiko.

Pretty soon I was at the school. I saw orange and I ran to her, she turned around and smiled. "YUA-CHAN!" I scream and hug her.

"AMU-CHAN!" She hugs back and let let each other go. "It's been so long. Sorry for not Contacting you, I've been so busy." I studied her. She grew taller, her orange hair was the same length as 6th grade. She wore black leggings underneath a knitted white dress up to her knees and then a white coat over it.

"It's okay! I know you're always busy. So, what brings you here in Seiyo?" I ask her, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Well, I'll be starting school here on Monday! Isn't it gonna be fun!?" She say happily, my eyes widen and a big smile was placed on my face.

"THAT'S GREAT!" I say.

"Then why do you look sad? I can see it in your eyes" She pouted

"AHH! No, it's not you! I'm excited for you to join us in this school. It's just things between Nagihiko and Rima. I confessed to Ikuto and kissed him. UHH! LIFE!" I explain, she gives me a poor smile and pats my back.

"You should feel lighter that you confessed to him not all blocked up. Now, tell me what happened with my Blond Chibi Rima-chan and my Long Haired friend Nagihiko-kun?" She said. We sat down on a bench. Should I tell her?... "Ahh, You're right. I should feel lighter and happier. I guess I was just embarrassed. I need to ask Rima something. Hold on." She nodded and started to sing quietly, beautiful.

_Rima, I'm with Yua. I told her that I confessed to Ikuto and kissed him and that you and Nagihiko are- you know. _

_Should I tell her our plan?_

30 seconds later

**YOU WHAT! Amu, I'm so happy for you! Why'd you tell her about me and NAGIHIKO! **(sweat drop) **Ohh and... Promise she won't tell? Then I'll be fine with it.**

I took at look at Yua. "Promise you won't tell?" She crossed her heart "I promise, if I break it I'll sallow a thousand needles." I smile at her and text back Rima

_She Promised. Ohh Rima. I hope you feel a lot better_

**I'm fine. Thanks though. **

I look at Yua. "Okay..."

**OxOxOx**

"Ohh." That was all that came out of her mouth. I explained to her everything. And I mean everything. I explained how I developed a a crush on Ikuto to Me kissing Ikuto. "So yeah..." I say awkwardly. She gave me a smile and hugged me. "It'll be okay. I'll help you" She offered. I nod "Okay!"

So we spent 20 minutes catching up, which was really nice! I got to know how her life was and she got to know my life was. "Ahhh Amu-chan. Can I stay over at your house?" She asked.

"Sure we'll have a sleep over tonight! WITH RIMA!" I say

"No. I meant was can I stay over at your house. My Mama and Papa think that I'll be at your house. I kinda, don't have a place to go..." She says sheepishly. I look at her. "OF COURSE! Come on, let's go to my house." I say I grab her arm and we start to walk out o the school. It was really fun!

Walking and talking, bad side was; I was carrying her suitcase and everything. "MAMA! PAPA! CAN I PLEASE TALK TO YOU!" I scream as we entered the house, Yua snickers as my parents come in the living room.

"Mama, Papa. Will it be alright if Yua-chan can stay here? Her parents already think she's staying over and we'll be going to the small school" I say, puppy eyes, on. My Mama and Papa take a look at me and the drag me into the kitchen. "Amu-chan, are you sure about this?" My mama asked.

"Yes, we talked to her parents" Lie "So can she?" My Papa was smiling. Happy that it wasn't a guy, I looked at my Mama who smiled. "Alright then. We don't have any rooms left so you guys have to share okay?" I nod my head excitedly and rush into the living.

"Yua! Let's go up stairs to my room." A grin was placed on her face and we headed up stairs. YEAH! Yua-chan!

**OxOxOx **

It's a bit late, Yua and I decided to Crash by Rima's house. It was just around 5 pm-ish, we thought would comfort her. "Aww, I hope Rima-chan's okay" Yua said, her voice kind of blurred out by her scarf. "Me too" I reply.

We got to here gates and saw Nagihiko and then Ikuto, his eyes suddenly locked on me and I began I feel nervous.

"Amu..." Then there was Kukai and Utau. Ikuto... Crap. Lucky Yua noticed and saved my day. "CHII-ZU!" They all look at Yua and smile.

"Hello Yua-chan" Nagihiko trying to be positive

"Hey, Yua?" Ikuto and Kukai said. Oh right, i don't think they've met.

"YUA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YA SEEN TOKYO!" Utau screamed, Yua and Utau danced around each other. I looked up to Rima's bedroom window. She saw me and held out a piece of paper saying 'Back Door'. Thank goodness for Yua's distraction! I quietly run to the backdoor and knock. About a minute later Rima came and opened the door. "Rima, how long have they been there?" I ask.

She took a deep breath "I don't know. When I came home I was in my Room for about 1 hour and then I went to the store and then they were here. I went Kirishima-kun's house and then they were still here." She answered.

"Rima... I need to tell you something." I said, my hands were shaking nervously. "What is it?" She said, offering me a hot chocolate. I accept t and take a sip, hmm chocolate. "I-I-I-. Confessed to Ikuto" I said a bit too fast. She smiles widely, "Aww Amu. GO AMU GO!" She cheered on. I sweat drop.

"I haven't finished" I said, she stops cheering and looks at me. "Then what?"

"I-I-I-...Kissed Him!" I say touching my lip.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS! I'll actually be adding a new ship to this story. A very unexpected one XD I bet no one will even ship them. See ya guys 'round! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review and give me feed ack if you can :D! **

**PM me for a nice chat :)**


End file.
